Kingdom Hearts: Namco X Capcom
by kingdom hearts guy
Summary: This is the Story of Kingdom Hearts: Namco X Capcom, Friendships: Sora/Donald/Goofy/Reiji/Xiaomu/Saya


Kingdom Hearts: Namco X Capcom

Hello Readers, Welcome to the first Crossover Story with Kingdom Hearts and Namco X Capcom,Please take your time to breath, because this story will blow your minds, for now, here's a list of Character Description information on each character.

 **Reiji Arisu**

When he was young, his father, Shougo Arisu, managed to protect him while fighting Saya but gained a scar on his forehead afterward. Xiaomu trained him and ten years later, he is now a proficient fighter within Shinra, a special ops unit within the Japanese government.

During the events of Namco x Capcom, he and Xiaomu were sent out on a mission to the "closed city" of Shibuya, but soon the pair were thrust into a conflict that spread throughout space, time, and different worlds. It was then that he encountered Saya, and whenever she appears, his old wound starts to ache. Enemies once defeated were now resurrected, past events were repeating, and at the center of it all, Saya and her organization, Ouma, were behind it all. As they fought alongside allies from different times and worlds, they eventually find Saya in a giant weapon above Earth. After delivering the final blow, everyone returns to their worlds and peace returned...or so they thought.

Saya reappears and the worlds suddenly merged together. Xiaomu decides to finally tell what happened to his father, but Reiji somehow knew the truth at the beginning. Just when he was about to use a forbidden art used by his father, every one of their friends and allies reappears one by one and together they fought their way towards 99, the god that Ouma was trying to resurrect and rule the worlds. When they arrive, a hard battle was fought and at the end, Reiji and Xiaomu delivered the final blow. Reiji then took out his Gold magnum and delivered the final shot to Saya's head.

Three months after the battle, everyone started receiving invitations for a celebration party at Demitri's castle. Everyone was having a good time (and the wild antics were starting), but Reiji and Xiaomu were up on the balcony, discussing their futures and sharing a kiss.

You guys might think it'll happen in project x zone 2, but they're friends in my book

An agent of "Shinra," a special unit directly affiliated with the government and created to deal with supernatural phenomena, monsters, and such. A practitioner of "Gogyo Sword Drawing," which involves the rapid drawing and then sheathing again of his swords, he fights using the flaming Japanese sword "Karin," the lightning-calling sword "Chirai," a shotgun called "Hollywood" and a magnum called "Gold." From this latest case onward, he has also started to use the ice blade "Sorin," previously used by his father. While both serious and collected, he is also strong-willed and passionate on the inside. The scar on his forehead was caused by Saya during the battle in which he lost his father. Afterwards, he occasionally grows frustrated and annoyed by Xiaomu's Happy-Go-Lucky attitude and threatens to spank or pinch her if her distasteful jokes gets way out of hand sometimes.

 **Xiaomu**

She is a Mystic Fox Sage of 765 years (their lifespan being far longer than a human's). She's Reiji Arisu's partner in Shinra, and also the one who trained him at his father's request. She is immature, also an avid otaku, showing an interest in anime and online gaming. She carries a sword-staff called Suiren, wields twin pistols named Silver and Platinum and can use a variety of mystic arts.

Before Shougo used the forbidden art of the Arisu Clan, he asked Xiaomu to take care of his son Reiji. After ten years, Reiji finally matures into a hardend warrior. During the events of Namco X Capcom, when Saya appears before Reiji, she had a feeling that events would repeat themselves and it would affect him directly. After fighting alongside Reiji and other allies across time and space, she eventually tries to muster the courage to tell the truth of what happened to Reiji's father, but missed her chance due to her hesitance. When the worlds merged, she finally got a chance to say it, but it seems Reiji figured it out. As she pleads him not to use the forbidden art, their friends arrived in time to stop him as well. As soon as they deliver the final blow to Saya, the worlds begin to return to normal. 3 months later, they received an invitation from Demitri. While Demitri's party continue on, Xiaomu and Reiji decides to talk about the future and what their adventure takes next.

A member of Shinra. Reiji's partner, she has been in the organization for (considerably) longer than he has. Although she looks like a young girl, she is actually a 765-year old "Sage Fox," a type of vulpine monster. After Reiji's father Shougo was killed in the course of a Shinra mission, she taught Reiji how to fight in his place. During combat she uses a swordstick called "Suiren" and two pistols called "Silver" and "Platinum." She also uses various mystical arts, talismans, divination and even professional wrestling. Always cheerful, if a little cheeky. Her hobbies qualify her to be a high-level otaku who enjoys anime, comics, games, and the internet. Due to Xiaomu's age she became a victim of jokes that mocked her for ages, and when she makes jokes about them, she got threatened by Reiji who spanks her for no reason.

It'll be funny if it might happen, maybe

 **Saya**

Saya is the main antagonist from Namco x Capcom. She uses several different swords (called Homura, Kouri, Kusabi, and Shinogi respectively) and a grenade launcher called Kurotsuchi. She is a high-ranked agent of Ouma, an organization known for causing chaos across the world, and an enemy of the Shinra unit. Her true form is a Were-Fox, and she can use many different arts. She later returns as an antagonist in the sequel, Project X Zone 2.

For odd reasons, i'm decided for Saya to be a hero instead of a villain, just to see what she can do

10 years prior to Namco x Capcom's events, she fought against Shogo Arisu and even scarred young Reiji in the head before being sealed away. Years pass, and she reappears again in front of Reiji and Xiaomu again. After sending their friends away in Roppongi, Reiji managed to break the Dimensional Seal and managed to aim her gun at her head. Though he misses his chance, Reiji and Xiaomu were the last ones to disappear.

She conspired with different orginazations and enemies, all for one purpose: the revival of the Ouma Project, 99.

She also appears constantly against the heroes, even taking the time to occasionally flirt with Reiji, which annoys him. Near the end, the worlds merged and 99 was finally revived. Eventually, Reiji finally stood against her and destroyed the ancient armor. She then allowed Reiji to take the last shot to her head.

An agent of "Ouma" an organization that opposes Shinra and seeks to bring chaos to the world. A central figure in many of Ouma's plans, she has been active in many different places. Her true identity is an extremely old werefox, a mystical creature with the ability to disguise herself as a human. She fights with three swords called "Homura," "Kouri," and "Kusabi" respectively, a grenade launcher called "Kurotsuchi" and short sword coated in poison called "Shinogi." She is also skill in the mystical arts of the werefox. She has a very laid-back personality and takes things at her own pace, ofter interacting with others in a contemptuously nonchalant way. She also apparently has a long history with the Arisu family.

 **Sora**

Sora is the main protagonist in the Kingdom Hearts series, as well as a Keyblade wielder. He is an upbeat teenager who may seem simple-minded at times, but is very aware of the importance of his quest. He possesses a strong sense of justice and an unrelenting heart. At times, he is impulsive and quick to anger when defending his friends, but he is always sincere about what he says and does. He has been best friends with Riku and Kairi since their early childhood.

Sora is four during Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, fourteen years old at the beginning of Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and fifteen during the events of Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. He lives on Destiny Islands with his best friends Kairi and Riku, and all three of them dream to venture from Destiny Islands to find out what lies beyond. Sora is also the original persona of his own Heartless and Roxas, the source of Xion's memories, and the carrier of Ventus's heart. Sora's name is derived from the Japanese word for "sky".

 **Donald Duck**

Donald Duck is a character from the Kingdom Hearts series. Donald Duck, in Disney canon, is a sailor with a dangerously short temper. His debut is in The Wise Little Hen. In Kingdom Hearts, Donald is the Royal Magician of Disney Castle and the royal assistant for King Mickey. As such, his weapon of choice is a Staff. He often provides comic relief more than advancing the plot despite the amount of camera time he has in the series. He is rash and has an aggressive personality, but he is loyal to his friends.

Though he initially only cares about Sora as a means to track down King Mickey, Donald soon grows to deeply care for him as a friend.

 **Goofy**

Goofy appears alongside Donald and Sora in all of the Kingdom Hearts games. Goofy is Captain of the Royal Knights of King Mickey's court. He and Disney Castle's Court Magician Donald went out to search for the King, and ends up teaming with Sora for the rest of their journey.

Despite his position at Disney Castle, Goofy dislikes using weapons (instead using a simple shield in combat) and attempts to avoid fighting whenever possible, preferring to find peaceful solutions to problems. Though simple-minded and clumsy as always, and constantly the butt of comic relief, Goofy is the constant voice of optimism and, surprisingly, selectively perceptive, often noticing things others miss and keeping his cool when Sora and Donald lose it. He comes off as the sage of the group, despite how he is portrayed in the Disney cartoons.

 **Diz**

Ansem the Wise is the sage-king of Radiant Garden during Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. In order to protect his people from the darkness, he spent much of his time studying the heart with his apprentices (Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo, and Xehanort), but was eventually exiled to the Realm of Darkness when they were corrupted by that same darkness. He himself gained dark powers, renaming himself DiZ (Darkness in Zero) and setting out on a quest to avenge himself throughout Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and Kingdom Hearts II.

 **Jiminy Cricket**

Jiminy Cricket is a character that appears in many of the Kingdom Hearts games, originally from the film Pinocchio.


End file.
